1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radar reflector in the type of a cluster reflector, comprising a plurality of corner reflectors in a specific configuration, which is particularly suited for use on buoys small ships and other floating objects. Its prominent properties are a very large radar cross section, a substantially omnidirectional back scatter characteristic in the angular range of concern and a high mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since radar navigation began, numerous efforts have been made to improve the probability of detection of weakly reflecting targets in great distances and in clutter areas (sea and rain clutter). Various types of radar reflectors have been developed and mounted on buoys and other floating objects. However, considerable difficulties are experienced in designing radar reflectors with satisfactory radar (back scatter) and mechanical properties. For example, metallic spheres do have an omnidirectional characteristic, but their radar cross section, related to the sphere diameter, is extremely low. Omnidirectional dielectric lenses (Luneberg lenses) are unsuited for use in heavy sea areas because of their low mechanical strength.
For use on buoys and other floating objects, therefore almost precludingly so-called cluster reflectors have been employed comprising a plurality of corner reflectors in various configurations. The design of the cluster reflectors permits an adaption to heavy-duty conditions in the maritime area, but the radar properties of the cluster reflectors developed up to now are expressively poor.